Kid's Adventure
by Chise Yukki
Summary: Kid, the daughter of the famous Grim Reaper, was told to go to her father's school. At first, she hated that idea. However, as the year went on, she found that her father's school was not as bad as she thought. But just as she started to like school and her new friends, a new enemy is coming to destroy her to be their father's heir. Her brother. Female Kid Rate T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I decide to make another story beside Sherlock Holmes, so I decided to make a story about Soul eater with a Female Kid, since they are not many out there. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, I will accept any ideas from you guys. If there are any stories that you want me to write then just email me or review and tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything**

 **EDIT: 4/27/20**

 **And to Soul Eater**

Chapter 1:School

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

" _Nnnnn….5 More minutes,"_ Long black hair with 3 white strips around half of her head spread around the small girl's body. She tossed and turned and scrunched her face in discomfort as her mind refused to leave dreamland. She is dreaming about a world that was completely symmetric. " _AHH, Yes….A world like that is a perfect world. It would be even better with me as their Queen."_

"Kid! Get Up," a young boy with messy orange hair slammed her door opened and jumped onto her bed. The bed bounced from the force of the young boy jumping on it.

Kid's eyes opened slowly when her vision cleared. All she saw was a pair of eyes staring at her with excitement.

Reflex kicked in and the next thing that happened was that Kid jumped out of the bed and kicked the young boy with so much force that the boy flew back against the wall. His head bleeding like a river. Kid's eye widens at her action before jumping out of the bed and placed herself beside the young boy.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry!" Kid cried out in alarm, Dan only could stare up at the panicking young girl, " _well, it was my fault for scaring her like that….But I can't help it! She's so cute when she first wakes up!"_

 **Bang!**

The door flew open once again, a taller boy strode, an atmosphere of murder intent followed him as he calmly walked towards the panicking girl and his bleeding brother.

"Natsu, you stupid bastard, what did you do that made Kid cry again," he asked in annoyance. He sometimes wonder how he and Natsu could be brother when they are the polar opposite of each other.

Kid immediately stood up and went to the taller boy, "Kyouya, it wasn't his fault. It was my fault, I kicked him because he totally surprised me!" She put her small arms in front herself, blocking Kyouya from getting Natsu, knowing what would happen next if she didn't stop him.

However, her efforts were in vain as Kyouya simply just put his large hands on her small shoulder and moved her to the side. He then walked over to the bleeding boy, and roughly grabbed his head and threw him out of the room.

He then turned back to Kid and calmly said, "Breakfast is ready," and then walked out of the room.

 **Breakfast**

Clink….Stare

Clink….Stare

Clink…..Stare

Clink…...Stare

"Ky-Kyouya," Natsu stutter, "could you stop staring at me" Kyouya, however, continued to stare while Kid happily devoured the food that was placed in front of her, but of course she ate them in way that would make everything symmetric.

"Never, if I leave you out of my sight for a second. I know you are going to do something stupid." Kyouya answered, taking a bite of his own food.

Kid, however, who was now finally energize from the food she had just eaten, was noticing how her two partners were dress like. Messy hair…..Natsu….Unbutton shirt ….. Kyouya ….. sleeves not the same size…both of them. Not symmetrical, Not symmetrical, Not symmetric, NOT SYMMETRICAL.

 **Crash!**

Both boys turned towards the sound of the crash, both saw Kid was standing up and walking toward them threatening.

Both boys froze and look down at their clothes and cursed. "Oh, shit!" before taking off as fast as they could, hoping that they could avoid Kid's wrath.

"Kyouya! Why didn't you remind me to get properly dressed this morning!" asked a panicking Natsu

"Cause I was busy cleaning up your blood, dumbass," Kyouya answered in a rush as he panted. He risked a chance and took a look behind him immediately regretting the decision as he saw Kid running toward with a ruthless hunting intent and he curses loudly again.

"Get back here and let me fix you!" Kid screamed, chasing after them. She refuses to let anything in her life to be unsymmetrical.

"No way, you're going to kill us!" The boys answered back before picking up the speed again. However, they were not able to escape the wrath of Kid's Symmetrical problem for Kid caught them and before they could blink. They both look completely clean and perfectly symmetrical.

"Finally, you too look perfect," Kid gushed happily, "Ahhh! Is there nothing then everything being symmetrical!"

Both boys looked down grimly at themself and at each other, " _Well, it could have been worse."_

"Yeah….Thanks, Kid," both boys mumbled, each tugging at their cuffs and collar. They hated to perfect...But they deal it for Kid.

" _Only for Kid."_

" _Thank you so much for saving us."_

" _Yeah, now we are going to repay you by always serving you."_

" _We owe our life to you."_

Kid look at them with pride and happiness before noticing their different body size and height and angrily grabbed their ear earning a "yelp" from both boys.

"Ugghhh, you both not the same size or height. Why! This world hates Me!" Kid cried

"Owww, we ca-Ow-n't help that!" Natsu and Kyouya both tried to take their ears out of Kid's strong grip.

"Say, Kid, aren't we supposed to meet you father this morning," Kyouya asked calmly

"That's what we are doing right now, visiting my bastard of a father. Wonder what he wants from me though. He hasn't been home for a month," She gritted back

"Owww! But you know you love your father!" Natsu yelled back and knew what he said was true when he saw Kid's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Wha-at are you talking about, I hate his guts! Kid protested with not much convincing.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." They both sung back to her all the while looking at each knowing.

As they walk, they did not notice or sense a pair of large beady black eyes looking merrily at them and chuckling softly at them.

He smiled as he saw Kid's cheeks flush red again as she continued to protest.

"I hope you'll enjoy it here, my little reaper….."

 **Father Time!**

"Father, I-"

"Ohhhhh, my cute little darling! Your strips are beautiful as ever." The Grim Reaper gushed out all the while clapping his humongous hand like a child.

Kid's eye turned venom as she screamed, "how many must I tell you not to talk about my strips, you know they bug me. So stop talking about them!" Not paying attention to how the Grim Reaper 's eyes widen at her words.

He then fell to the ground with a crash, starting all of them. Large animated tears came pouring out and drowning them.

"Wahh, my cute daughter is in her rebellious phase!"

"What! N-" protested Kid.

"She is! She is!" cutting her off.

Angry tick marks appeared on Kid's head as she watched at her pathetic father. " _This is the most powerful person in the world. He's crying because his daughter got mad at him…..How pathetic"_

"Shut up! You old man! Tell me what you wanted to talk to me about!" she shouted

The "old man" quickly got and coldly said, " Who're you calling an old man."

"I did, you OLD MAN," Kid said right back. Both Grim reaper stare at each other hard before older Grim Reaper broke out into a laughing fit, shocking both her and her partners.

"My little daughter, so cute when angered!"

"Just tell me why I am here." Kid sighed

The Grim Reaper immediately grew serious and said, "I want you to be in my school."

Kid and her partners stare at him as if he was crazy.

"Wait, what!"

 **First day**

" _I will forever hate you for this father!"_ Kid grimly thought as she and her partners walked toward her school or rather her father's school that she is being forced to go to.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Kyouya reasoned with her, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, and we will be with you always," Natsu said with a crazy look causing Kyouya to smack him in the head earning an "Oww!" from Natsu.

"I guess.." mutter Kid

As they continued to walk, a boy with spiky blue hair jumped out in front of her.

"Ahhahhh, I am the Great Black Star!" He shouted, pointing his finger into the air while posing.

All of them stare at the dumb "Black Star" and immediately walked around him.

"Hey, don't ignore me while I having a cool pose, which I worked very hard thank you very much. So the least you could do is to acknowledge me!" Black Star shouted with an angry tick mark on his face.

Kid turned around bored to face him and sighed, "well, what do you want?"

Black Star's face was filled with stars when she finally talks to him before turning serious and proposed.

"I want to fight you and prove the whole school that I am better than you will ever be. Ahhhahhh, be prepared to be crushed by the Great Black Star!"

 **Yeah! This went on longer then I thought. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and give ideas to help me write my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it seems like more people read Kid's adventure then Sherlock. Thank you for those people who read my first chapter, you know who you are. In order to celebrate it. I decide to get right ahead to chapter 2. Thank you so so much for reading all the way here. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also if you like this story, then, please my other story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything.**

 **And to Kid and Black Star/Soul fight.**

 **Chapter 2: Fight!**

"Hahhhh?" Kid stare questioningly at Black Star.

"That right! Everyone thinks you're so good just because you're Lord Death's child! Well, today I am going to prove them wrong by kicking your butt."

Kid looked thoughtful for a second before nodding, "Okay."

"YES! Prepare yourself," Black Star warned.

Kid looked at him and then behind him before asking, "where your partner?"

"Heeehhh, well, today I got a new partner, and his name is Soul. He left his meister for me. Mahhhhahhh. Trust me, he is the most powerful Demon Scythe out there." Black Star laughed

Then Soul, who had been sitting off in the corner then got up and walked behind her.

"We won't go easy on you just because you're a girl," Soul said emotionlessly.

Kid smirked, "I hope you won't. Natsu! Kyouya!" Natsu and Kyouya then both transform into two guns, one for each hand.

She caught both of them with ease, except she caught both of them upside down. Though she did look comfortable holding the guns like that.

Then without warning, she then put the trigger and fired many shots on Black Star and Soul. Both of them expertly dodged every single bullet, though Black Star looked started as if he wasn't expecting her to do that so fast.

"Oey, what was that for, you shot without warning." Black Star cried out in shocked

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to defeat me. Do you really want me to give a handicap?" She says mockingly.

"Ohhh burn!" Natsu said.

Without another word, Kid leaped high into the air and threw her right foot out and aimed for Black Star's head.

However, he threw his arm on top of his face and blocked her kicked, her eyes narrowed, " _he's not as bad as I thought."_

" _Dang! She's a lot stronger then she looked,"_ Black Star strained to keep his arms up against Kid.

Soul, then came running in top speed toward Kid and threw his left arm out, which then transform into a red and black Scythe. Which he aimed it at Kid's head to which she blocked using Natsu's front part of the gun and moved the gun/Natsu swiftly down to his gut.

"Don't!" Black Star cried out.

She pulled the trigger, his life energy came pouring out as Soul's face transform into pained and shocked.

Black Star jumped into the air and disappeared into blue lighting energy and teleported behind her, Kid then turned and stare up at the blue lighting energy.

"Cool, looked at that!" Kid gushed out.

"Wow, he's going up so high!" Natsu commented

"Why are you guys so interested in this, I thought we were supposed to fighting," Kyouya asked.

Black Star then reappeared again in front of her.

He threw up his hand and called out, "Here! Soul," to which Soul then transformed himself into a Demon Scythe.

He fell down in rapid speed, Black Star looked determined to catch Soul.

"Come On! Soul!"

Soul then fell down, and Black Star did not catch him, instead, Soul cut threw between half of his head and into his scalp and fell heavily to the ground.

Black Star looked shocked for a second before screaming in pain as blood started pouring out of his head.

"Idiot, why didn't you catch me!" Asked an angry Soul.

Black Star forced himself to stop screaming and forced his head to close back up and stop the bleeding?

Black Star reached down and wrapped his hand around Soul handle, he then tried to pick him up with vain. He strained and strained, yet he could not pick him up and manage to open his wound again.

"What the fuck! Why are you so heavy?" Asked Black Star.

"Idiot, what do you mean. Maka swings me with ease. Keep trying!" Answered Soul, who was annoyed that Black Star had called him heavy.

Black Star forced himself to try even harder when he did, yellow lighting energy zapped both Soul and Black Star causing both of them to spew out blood.

"What are you doing! Are you trying to kill me," Screamed an angry Soul.

"Ahhh...Sorry."

Soul transformed himself back into a human, he slowly walked away from Black Star with his hand in the pockets of his jacket.

"Sorry, Black Star. But….I don't this will work out with both of us." He said sadly.

Black Star's eyes widen slightly, "w-what do you mean, Soul?"

"I'm just saying that we could never be together, we're just….not meant to be together."

Black Star bashfully turned his head away and said, "I-I see...since we're not going to be together….. that means we can't still be friends either, no?"

"Idiot," cried Soul causing Black Star to froze in his thoughts.

Soul then ran towards Black Star with an idiot comically happy face

"We are friends!" Soul cried as he ran even faster to Black Star.

"Soul!" Black Star ran towards him the same way that Soul ran towards him.

"Black Star!"

"Soul!"

"Black Star"

"Soul!" They hugged each other tightly with affection.

 **Bang!**

Black Star and Soul both fell over halfway through their hug.

"Ahh..Sorry," Kid apologize, she had accidentally had pulled the trigger on both of them and shot them both.

"Does this mean I won?" She asked.

Both boys quickly got up and glared at her.

"NO! That doesn't count!" They both yelled, they both got back up to fight.

"Jeez.. how many do I need to do this?" She asked in annoyance

Eyes twitching, "Shut up and fight," Black Star screamed.

Soul and Black Star knew that Black Star couldn't use him as a weapon for what happened last time when they try to do that. So they both decided to attack individually, Soul went to Kid's right side while Black Star went to Kid's left side.

Black star aimed his fist close to Kid's face, to which she blocks with ease as she stares at them with a bored expression. She aimed her guns at the two boys and fired mercilessly.

The boys panicked and jumped right, left, and back to avoid her bullets. Black Star then reached for his belt and threw it quickly to Kid's leg and pulled her forward preventing her from abling to move.

Her eyes widen in shock for a second before her eyes caught on to Soul, who had to transform himself into a Scythe and threw herself backward just in time as Soul fell towards her, only missing her face by a centimeter.

She then manages to get Black Star's belt off of her leg and rolled herself away from the two boys. Soul fell to the ground and taking Black Star with him, Black Star fell on Soul's blade on his face. They froze for a minute before Black Star screamed in pain.

"Wow, they really are idiots." A pretty girl with blond hair named Maka commented as she continued to observe the fight.

"Alright, it was fun to play with you guys, but I getting bored." Kid said, who did not know that Maka was there since she had not heard her.

"Natsu, Kyouya. Death Cannon." Kid commanded

"Hai!" They answered as they both connected as they transformed into one giant cannon.

"Any last word," Kid asked

"Can we call this a draw!" Black Star screamed

She then aimed the cannon straight at Black Star and Soul and fired, who watched in shock as the cannon starting to fire towards them, praying that the pain won't be too bad when the cannon's explosive get to them.

An explosion filled the ground and a hole was made from its impact. Screams of pain from Black Star and Soul could be heard throughout the school.

Black Star and Soul twitch in pain as they laid on the cold hard ground.

"Yeah, you Won!" Natsu yelled

"I did," Kid softly smiled, she was surprisingly proud of herself, though she told she shouldn't be surprised since she was the daughter of the Famous Grim Reaper.

She then notices something that she had not notice before….HER BANGS WAS CUT UNEVENLY! It must have happened when Soul threw himself at her, and she had not noticed until now.

She dropped her guns as she coughed violently and blood spewed from her mouth. Her body was on fired, she screamed in pain as she collapsed onto the floor, leaving everyone in silence as they watch the small girl on the floor.

"KID!" Natsu and Kyouya yelled in concern as they transform back to humans.

Black Star who had recovered from the blast walked over to her and looked at her in surprise and studied her, before a dark look covered his face.

"So-Soul...We….Won!" He shouted in happiness

Soul stare at before Joining him, "you're right! We won since we are not on the floor bleeding unlike her."

They held each other's hand as they danced around cheering "We Won!" over and over,

"Maka...CHOP!" Maka slammed a book to Soul and Black Star causing them to both fall over in pain.

"Stop that! That not nice!" Maka scolded.

"Black Star! Why did you do that?" A tall girl with a ponytail that was black trailed down her back.

"Ahhahh, we won. Tsubaki! Did you see that!" Black Star screamed earning another "Maka CHOP".

"What happened to her?" Soul asked

"Well..I heard that Death the Kid had always been very obsessed with stuff being symmetrical. And when Soul threw himself towards her, he had cut her right bang, causing them to be unsymmetrical, I'm guessing that she didn't notice until now. Which is probably the reason why she panicked...although, I didn't think it would be this bad.

As they kept talking, they did notice a certain Grim Reaper bouncing towards them.

 **Bam!**

Lord Death was right beside Kid, who was still unconscious. He then gently picked up Kid and scooped her up in her his arm. Just as he was about to walk away, Maka stood in front of him.

"Wait."

The Grim Reaper turned toward her quickly and smiled, well...she thought...it was kinda hard to tell with him since he had a weird face, "yes Maka?"

"May I try to what kind of soul she has?"

"You can try," Lord Death said, putting Kid closer to Maka.

Maka Stared at the petite girl for a while before shaking her head in defeat.

"I can't see anything, she doesn't have a soul. If I were a blind person, I would have thought that she was either dead or just an ordinary object." She said while staring at Kid with curiosity in her green sharp eyes.

The Grim Reaper chuckled lightly, "Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. You'll just have to figure it out." With that, he was gone.

* * *

He laid her down gently down in her bed, and lightly brushed her hair.

"How is she?!" Asked a panicking Kyouya who placed himself beside her bed not wanting to leave her alone, Natsu did the same.

"Oh, she fine. Ahhahh, you couldn't kill her even if you try." laughed the carefree father.

Both boys sweatdropped at the old man, they sometimes wonder if Kid was adopted since they were almost nothing alike.

He then turned toward them with a serious face.

"She'll be okay as long you two are with her," he said

"What are you talking about, we'll always be with her!" Yelled both boys.

The father stares them for a while before laughing, "Of course! You will! Ahhahh! Well, I'm going back to school, you two, please watch over her. Ahhhahh!" He then jumped out of the room and left his daughter back to the care of the two boys who were staring at him with curiosity.

Both boys stare at his back before looking at each other for a moment.

"What do you Lord Death mean by that, Kyouya." Asked Natsu, who was unexpectedly serious for once.

Kyouya was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, his eyes, unexpectedly filled with sadness and determination as he was consumed by the memory in the past. He looked at the young girl with affection.

" _Hey, you guys okay?"_

" _Come with me, you guys will be safe with me."_

" _I want to be friends with you guys!"_

"I don't know, but...whatever happens, we will always be there for her, to protect her."

"You right, we have to, we do owe her our life after all."

 **Yeah! Second chapter finished. I have to say, this story is different than when I first thought about it. Please if you want me to ship anyone, it does not even have to include Kid. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and give ideas to help me write my story!**

 **Natsu: HA! You lost because your bangs were uneven! I mean, who does that.**

 **Kyouya: Don't make fun of her, you bastard.**

 **Kid: I won! I just…..ummm**

 **Natus: What? Tell us**

 **Kid: AHHHHH! I'm going to kill you!**

 **Kid chased Natsu using Kyouya as a gun**

 **Bang! Natsu fell to the ground with a "thud"**

 **Kyouya:** _Sighed_ **Well, I did warn him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3-First Day

" _Oui, brat!" Kid turned towards the familiar voice, her large gold eyes innocent and curious as she looked up towards the lanky boy._

 _"Ni-san," she wondered why he was talking to her. He had never even tried talking to her unless it was absolutely necessary, even then, his voice to her was scarce._

 _'I'm leaving, you tell that bastard that you call father that I'm leaving and he can just try to catch me. I'll make the chase worthwhile and I'll kill him while I'm at it," he growled out, with that, he turned away from her, knowing that he would never this house nor this family again._

 _Kid watched as his back grew smaller and smaller until she could no longer see him. At that time, she didn't understand what her brother was or what he did or what he will do. She didn't know what happened when their father catches him._

She didn't know that she would meet him again in the future.

Swish

Bow tied-180 degrees, with 2 bottom ribbon at 60 degrees-Check

Swish

Jacket on-cuffs length- match, pocket on each side-Check

Swish

Hair combed-straight bangs with 4 spiky ends, 2 for each side-Check

"I'm ready," a pair of determined eyes stared back at her as Kid told herself that today would second try on her first day of school. She would not fail again.

With that, she picked her school bag and went down the stairs to meet Natsu and Kyouya. Eyes turned toward her as she came down from the stairs. Natsu beamed up at her as he meets her halfway, he jumped towards her and hugged her like it was the end of the world.

"Nyah! Our sleeping beauty has finally awoken," he screamed, his face turning huge with two bright pink spots on cheeks. Kid's face turned gray and ashen from his outrageous hug, she struggled against him. However, her effort was futile since Natsu was in strength stronger than her.

"Kyouya! Help!"

Swish

 _"Ahh, the ceiling looks closer to me today."_ Kyouya held Kid in his arm, having heard his mistress calling for him. He rescued his lady like a prince, he carried his mistress to the table and gently set her down on the chair leaving Natsu to stare at the empty space in his arm, where she was occupied just a second ago.

"Ehh! Kyouya! What'd you do that for, I was finish hugging yet!" Natsu yelled at his brother. He marched up to the table with an air of authority, his brother staring back at him with an air of sadistic amusement.

Before Natsu could even move an inch, Kyouya disappeared out of thin air, momently confusing the younger brother. Next thing Natsu was that he was on the ground bleeding while Kid was scolding Kyouya for his behavior, though Kyouya only appeared bored as he listens to her ranting on.

A typical mourning for the three trios.

 **To school**

"I knew we would be late!" Kid screamed as she and the two brothers ran like lightning toward their first class. She couldn't believe it was her second try on her first day of school and she was late again. I mean, she is the daughter of Lord Death for goodness sake, being on school on time should have been a piece of cake. Was it so much to ask to be on time for school?

"We would have been here on time if Kyouya hadn't hit me so hard." Natsu grumbled out, "someday I'll do the exact same thing to his pretty face, just as he did, see how he likes it!"

"Your idiotic face was just calling for my fist."

 **Bang!**

"We're here!" Kid threw her arms up and screamed in front of her classmates. Both Natsu and Kyouya then calmly put both of her hands down and whisper close to her ears.

"I think they know that. You don't have to shout."

Kid blushed, realizing how much of an idiot she must have seen to her new classmates and then silently walked up to her desk until she the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned towards the sound, and found Doctor Stein staring at her with an unamused face…

"Ehhhh! You're a teacher here!" she screamed, surprised that her father let him, a sadistic heartless person to be a teacher, worst of all, in her class! Her father was out of his mind.

Smoke, that came from his cigarette (Wait, what!) gently surrounded his face as if dancing around him, covered his face and glasses, making it impossible to see his eyes, giving him a more eerie look.

'Well, that's rude. Since you're late for my class, and I was kind enough not to give you detention, and you insult me. Hmmm.. Maybe...I should give you a punishment," Kid shivered, the last part sounded so threatening and dirty especially when she saw him smile sadistically at her shivering at his comment.

"Well, then again, your father wouldn't too happy with me if I punished you. Go back to your seat and make sure to be on time next time. I won't be letting you off lightly next time." He turned away from her and seemed to be trying to find something.

The three trios ran up the stairs and sat in their seats. First day of school and they already have a weird teacher, what's next?

"Psst"

Kid turned and saw a girl that strangely looks familiar, she had two twin pigtail on either side of head paired with startling bright emerald eyes.

"I'm Maka, you probably don't remember me, but I was there when you were battling Black Star. Good battle by the way."

Kid still looked confused, she didn't remember anyone watching her, not that she's thinking about it, having anyone watching would be embarrassing. However, her partners seem to know who she was, since Natsu gave an exciting wave while Kyouya gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

Kid may not remember her, but she thought she should nice to her since this Maka was the first student that was being nice to her. She put her right hand in for a handshake until she saw a boy that was sitting beside her, his feet on top of the desk with his hands behind his head. This was the boy that had almost beaten her on the challenge battle with Black Star….the boy that probably had cut her hair unevenly, causing her to collapse and lose the battle.

"It's you!" Kid jumped out out her seat in anger and pointed her finger accusing at him. The students that were close to froze at her shout, this was a classroom for education, not that anyone actually paying attention to what was saying. Still, it was a good time to catch up on sleep.

He looked at her with a bored expression but with recognition.

"Yeah, so, what midget,' he retorted.

Visibly annoyed tick mark could be seen all over her face, how dare he called her a midget. I mean, sure she was short but wasn't like she remarkably short, she was average, Average! How dare he embarrassed her and embarrassed her again in front of the whole class, he was so gonna pay!

"Damn-" something white and small hit squarely on Kid's forehead causing her to fall backward, she would have fallen all the way off if not Natsu who caught with ease and eagerly gave her a hug before Kyouya pulled them apart.

She looked for the pitcher, she was gonna kill that person- oh…. looked her with an unamused face...ahhh! She was gonna died. She knew it, especially with that expression on his face.

"Please, do not interpret my class, some people are trying to learn," though most the student would probably disagree with him, they said nothing fearing for their life, not that would actually hurt them...would he?. Kid lowered herself back on her seat, and try to make herself as small as possible.

Natsu patted her back reassuringly, giving her a soft smile. She returned an embarrassed smile back, her cheeks burning red hot with embarrassment.

"Now," called out to his students, he brought a cage out of nowhere and put on the table in front of him. Inside of the cage was a pitiful looking tiger, and it looked like a normal tiger except for the large red wing behind its back, he(she?) mewed scaredly as if knew something unpleasant was about to happen. All the students looked in shock as he brought out a sharp scalpel, the lighting glinting off the sharp instrument.

"Today, we're going to dissect the body of a tiger, and see how their body works," Dr. Stein smiled with manic excitement. All the students looked sick at the suggestion, sure they killed people for their souls, but they only have killed criminals or insane people. They never killed anything that was innocent, they can't do this, especially when that tiger looked so scared.

Maka stood up and informed, "are you sure about, I mean isn't that a rare specie. Won't you get in trouble for this"

looked disappointed at this, but knew she was right. He put the scalpel away and put the tiger away with it

"I suppose you're right." All the students sighed in relief and sent silent of appreciation to Maka as if she knew what they were thinking, she gave them a nod.

"How about this animal then?" brought what looked like a baby dragon. Everybody groaned, how became a teacher, they would never know.

"What is wrong with this classroom," The trio thought with a blank face.

 **Lunch**

"Ahhh! Finally class ended!," Kid covered the lunch table with her small body. Class was exhausting, especially when you have who's always wanting to kill some kind of rare species.

"Ahh, but after lunch, you'll still have more classes after this," Maka reminded her causing the dark shadow of gloom covering Kid whole body.

"Why! It's it enough that I'm been tortured by for who knows how many hours, and now you want me to go back! No! I had enough of this-Hey where that Kid who was yelling about how great he was," it was then she realized she had not seen the blue spiky boy all day. Was he sick or did he skip….not that she cared.

"He had a mission," Soul answered before Maka could answer, not even looking when Maka glared at him for answering a question that was clearly directed at her.

Kid looked at him questioningly, and inquired, "so why aren't you with him. Isn't he your meister." Or was he? She did remember during the battle they had cried and hug that they weren't meant to be together before she shot them both. She wasn't for sure whether that was all an act or not.

"Nah midget. Maka is my meister," Soul nodded his head towards Maka, Maka gave a nod of confirmation when Kid looked at her in surprise and shock before standing up straight and pointing a finger once again at Soul.

"Ehhh! But you're so stupid and well...an idiot! I thought her partner would be way more handsome and smarter than you," Kid couldn't believe it, Maka, a smart and pretty girl has a partner that was so ugly and stupid.

Maka, Natsu, laughed at her comment while Kyouya gave a simple but soft smile. Soul sat there with a tick off look on his face, he glared at Kid as if wishing she could just disappear from his life.

"Oui, who're you calling stupid and ugly. I have you know I'm pretty handsome, and it's not you're so great yourself." He countered back, a satisfied smile on his face when he saw her face turned red in anger? Or embarrassment. Or both? Either way, it felt good to throw her own words right back into her face.

"Hey! Kid is the most beautiful woman out there! All of you are consider shit compared to her!" Natsu yelled tackling Soul who shouts in surprise as he fought back.

All of them looked down at the fight that was occurring, legs and arms could be seen every once in awhile in the tangle of limbs.

Maka turns towards her and giggled softly, "don't worry about Soul, he's not bad when you get to know him" Even he is stupid and not the most handsome guy in the world." Maka shudders in disgust as she remembers Soul drooling every time before he feasts on a new soul.

"Hey, I heard that!" Soul yelled while continuously fighting Natsu who shout a "Ha!" at the comment.

 _"Father, what have you done to me."_

 **Just before class**

"Are you sure we should be doing this," Kyouya asked the small girl who was making sure that no one had seen them as they snuck out the school.

"Ehh! But it's more fun out here….well, anywhere is fun with Kid," Natsu stretched his arm out with a large smile.

"Natsu is right, being out here is way more fun than being stuck inside a classroom," with a small satisfied smile, they successfully snuck out the school without being caught.

"Yes! Mission success!" Kid ran as fast as she could, which was saying a lot. Her partners followed, matching her speed without much effort. Kid laughed out loud for the freedom of being outside.

For the next 15 minutes, they ran at top notch. The people they past barely even saw them, they just disappeared before they could make out their faces. Soon, they reached more of a forest area, though not bigger enough to be considered a forest.

Soon, Kid came to a stop with the boys following her action. Kid took a moment of looking around their surrounding. It was beautiful, sure jewels and clothes are pretty sometimes, but nature was something else. Their beauty was different...simple and yet extravagant.

"I could stay here forever…" Kid stood there, closing her eyes, letting the sun's (even if the sun's face was really creepy) warmth sinks into her bones.

Natsu and Kyouya both watched as Kid's face turns..softer. She looked more relaxed then she had been for a long time, like how she took the time when she rescued them and ask them to be her friends. They both realize they that Kid was a treasure that they must never let go of, because if they let her go, then they will never find another one like ...like her.

Unknowingly to Kid, both of their cheeks flushed hotly as they stared at her face. Their chest burned with something, it hurts….but somehow, they didn't want to let that feeling wanted to hold on to that feeling forever, fearing that if they do let go, then they might feel that feeling again.

"Ahhhahhh! You will never defeat the great Black Star!" A really really familiar voice interrupted their...connection. They turned towards the voice and saw a familiar boy with spiky blue hair. He swung his kusarigama into a man who looked like a manic...another corrupted soul, with his hair unkempt and oily, and his eyes red-rimmed and puffy as if he had been crying for ages.

"More! More! MORE SOULS," the man-creature expertly dodged Black Star's hit, he thrust his fist to Black Star who jumped back.

"Smoke Bomb!," puffs of smoke surround the whole forest blinding nearly everybody that was occupying the forest, then without warning, Black Star was in the air with his sword over his head and swung the sword down hard. However, the man sensed him and grabbed his leg, and swung him heavily to the tree. Black Star groaned as hot blinding pain shot through his entire body. The man went even closely to Black Star, laughing silently as he kept mutter, "one more, just one more".

Before the man could attack again, a loud shot could be heard throughout the forest. The man leaped back with a roar of pain, before he could check where he was injured, another shot ranged out. It was then he knew it was his end, that his hunger would end today.

Kid watched as the soul came out of the man's body, a silent "noooo" could be heard when the soul came out and rest in her palm. Kid could never understand how something as beautiful as this soul could be in any of those crazy maniacs

"NO! That was my mission and you ruined it!" Black Star screamed in frustration and despair. He jerked his body towards Kid and yelled.

"How could you. I had it under control!"

Kid gave him a bored look, "yeah right, you would have died if I wasn't there to save your sorry butt."

"How would you know, that may have been my plan. To make him think that he was gonna kill me!" he countered back.

Suddenly, a tall girl with long black hair that was up in a ponytail, placed herself in front of Black Star.

"Black Star, you should probably thank her, I mean she did save your life," she suggested.

"Ehh, Tsubaki, you're on her side?!" He asked sounding both annoyed and hurt.

"Stop being so proud and thank her. You knew that you're weren't going to get out of that fight without getting injured." Tsubaki softly yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"She's right, you know. You would not have gotten out of that fight with a scratch," Kyouya calmy informed, fixing the bow tie on his shirt before Kid see that it was crooked. Tsubaki turned to him and gave a grateful node, to which he returned with a nod back.

"Yeahhhhhhhh! Kid had to save your sorry butttt!" Natsu sang out loudly, he went up toward Black Star and roughly squeezed his cheeks causing Black Star to yelp in the sudden pain and contact.

Black Star then brought his leg up and kicked hard in the nut, Natsu immediately dropped to the ground like stones, his hands twitching and his face contorted in the excruciating Star gave a satisfied "Heh". Before Kid could help Natsu, he got up quickly and tackled Black Star.

Black Star cried out in surprise and brought a hand up to defend himself, but he was a second too slow. The next second, both boys were on the ground punching each other out.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried out in alarm as the two boys fought each other, her feet already moving toward them until she felt Kyouya gently but firmly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back with a small shake of his head telling her "leave them be".

"There is no need to worried, he won't really hurt your meister. He just roughening him up," he informed Tsubaki, giving her a reassuring nod.

"Must he be like a fool," sighed Kid, gently closing her eyes.

 **After fight**

"Hey, sorry about that. Kinda lost my control there," Black Star admitted as he wiped the trail of blood that dripped onto the soft ground. He gave a sheepish smile to Natsu, who had a black eye and blood trailing out of his nose. Tsubaki hovered worriedly around Black Star's shoulder while Kid looked over Natsu to make the injuries were not too serious

"Nah! It's all good, as long you know not to insult our little lady," He answered with bright grin...though with a bit of darkness that made Black Star feared his life just a little, or maybe that was just the blood.

Kid then walked over to Black Star with the bright glowing soul in her hand. She held the soul out to him, looking at him pointedly when he only stared at the soul in her hand. Tsubaki gave Kid a surprised look when she saw her action, however, as much as nice as Kid was, she knew that she going to get rejected.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" Kid asked stiffly, she knew she didn't like him, but she was about to go as low as taking somebody's soul away.

"No," he said simply as he firm shake of "no". He took a step back away from her as if helping himself to resist her offer.

Her eyes widened, he didn't want it, but wasn't this his mission, didn't he came here for this.

"What do you mean you don't want it. I mean, didn't you come here for the soul," she asked still shocked, she turned over to Tsubaki and gave her a pointed look. Tsubaki gave her a gentle smile and shook her head at her.

"Because I didn't get the soul myself. I refuse to accept anybody's charity," he firmly said, for once his face was actually serious.

"But I-"

"I know you weren't pitying me, but still, I refuse to accept anything that I didn't get myself," he told her.

Kid stood still for a second to process what he had said. Kid back up at him in slight admiration. Maybe he wasn't as bad she thought.

"Then I won't have it either, I'll just give it to my father." Kid said also with a firm look on her face.

"Okay, if that is what you what, and besides that means we can have a battle on who can collect the most souls!"

"The one that I'm going to win," Kid said, all the partners smiled at the one meister and grim reaper.

"Now! Come on, let's go back to school," he said excitedly, bouncing up and down as he went, Tsubaki right behind him. Kyouya and Natsu watched Kid as she looked down at them. Kyouya looked at her and gently smiled, placing a hand on her thin shoulder.

"You're ready to go back?" He asked, she looked up at him and smiled a warm smile and nodded. Natsu stealthy grabbed Kid's hand pull her along as he ran, leaving a bewildered Kyouya, laughing when he saw Kyouya running right behind them. Soon they were all caught with each other, laughing as they ran all the way back to their school.

Besides, they had plenty of people that kept them entertained. After all, this school is not a normal school.

 **Soul:Hey, Chise! How dare you make me not handsome! I know I am not the smartest guy in the school, but I am pretty handsome.**

 **Chise:Well…..I guess you're okay**

 **Maka:Chise, don't listen to Soul. He's ugly and dumb, sometimes, I wonder how I am his meister.**

 **Natsu:Yeah! He's so ugly!**

 **Soul turns to Natsu with a glare:You want to punch your face again!**

 **Soul starts to chase him….Natsu laughed as he tried to get away from him.**

 **Kyouya: Those two will never learn.**

 **Maka: Well, they are idiots**

 **Kid: :l why are they fighting again?**

 **Wow, thank you so much for those who have stuck with me! Chise bow to the audience. I actually had a hard time finishing this story since I don't know how I should end this. Also, I'm kinda stuck on what to write for the chapter, so please I will be accepting any suggestion! Thank you for supporting my story.**

 **Read and review. You DON'T have to be a member to review!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
